


Morgens, halb zehn, in Malibu

by Khana



Category: Iron Man (2008)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Other, Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-21
Updated: 2008-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khana/pseuds/Khana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wacht als Gefangener in seiner eigenen Rüstung auf. Mit Morgenlatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgens, halb zehn, in Malibu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanrien](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tanrien).



> Für Teh zum Geburtstag. *drück* Es wollte mehr als ein Drabble werden, und mit das pornigste, was ich seit längerem verbockt hab - wer war ich, es ihm abzuschlagen?  
> Danke für die schnelle Beta geht auch an Teh. *hugs*

Tony wachte mit verkrampften Muskeln auf dem Betonboden des Hangars auf. Er stöhnte, und stöhnte noch einmal, als er sich zweier Fakten in den unteren Regionen seiner Rüstung bewusst wurde. Morgenlatte. Und pissen musste er auch.

Problem: Er steckte in der Rüstung fest.  
Seit zwei Tagen schon. Jarvis und alle Mechs, die er unauffällig hatte abkommandieren können, arbeiteten ununterbrochen daran, die Maschine nachzubauen, die ihn aus der Rüstung holen konnte, aber all die Rohre, Scharniere, Rädchen und Kabel, die Tony in Handarbeit zusammengelötet und beim Retten der Welt versehentlich in die Luft gejagt hatte, waren eben nicht so schnell zu ersetzen.

Weiteres Problem: Tiefschutz. Aus Metall noch dazu, sollte ja schließlich seine empfindlichsten Teile ordentlich absichern. Dummerweise eben auch nicht von Hand zu entfernen. Pissen konnte er, sonst hätte er die Rüstung schon auf diversen längeren Flügen eingesaut, aber wichsen konnte der Schwanz eben nicht allein.

Problem: Kein Pissen ohne Wichsen. Mit _dem_ Steifen ging das einfach nicht. Dummerweise kein Wichsen ohne irgendeine Art von Stimulation, zumindest nicht mehr in seinem Alter. Und Stimulation war in der Rüstung wirklich quasi… ausgeschlossen…

"Jarvis."  
"Sir?"  
"Du hast Kontrolle über die Sensoren in der Rüstung."  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Du bist dir also meiner aktuellen unangenehmen Lage bewusst."  
"Sir?"  
"Du merkst, dass ich 'ne Morgenlatte hab."  
"Natürlich, Sir."  
"Kannst du was dagegen tun?"  
"Ich dachte, Sie fragen nie. Sir."

Gott, manchmal war der verdammte britische Akzent, den Tony seiner Haus-AI verpasst hatte, einfach zu selbstgefällig. Oder war das Jarvis selbst, der so klang? Er würde im Code nachsehen, sobald er aus dieser gottverdammten Rüstung draußen war. Aber erstmal—

Etwas vibrierte gegen Tonys Schwanz.  
"Was zum—"  
"Gefällt es Ihnen nicht, Sir?"  
"Doch doch, ich war nur… überrascht."

Es vibrierte weiter, etwas schneller, dann etwas langsamer, so dass er die wellenförmigen Bewegungen des Materials, das seinen Anzug von innen polsterte, jede einzeln spüren konnte.  
"Oh ja", murmelte Tony und drückte das Becken vor.

In den Vibrationen stach jetzt eine besonders hervor, ein Summen überall an seinem Schwanz, und dazwischen eine Art schmales Band, das sich rauf und runter bewegte, rauf und runter, am Kopf für einen Moment hängen zu blieben schien, und dann wieder rauf, runter.  
Tony stöhnte, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Gut so, Sir?"  
"Ngh", machte Tony, weil in dem Moment eine weitere Vibration an seinem Arschloch einsetzte. "Fuck, ja!"  
"Das freut mich. Sir", flüsterte Jarvis' Stimme in seine Ohren.

Die Anzug-Polsterung schloss sich um seine Eier, drückte ein wenig zu, ließ los, drückte zu, immer noch das Vibrieren an seinem Schwanz und, Gott, war das ein Kabel, das da gerade seinen Arsch erkundete?

"Jarvis, wann zur Hölle hast du das gelernt?"  
"Ich beobachte Sie schon lange, Sir."  
"Glaub ich gerne. Gott, hör nicht auf, hör nicht auf, fuck!"

Das Kabel schlängelte sich durch das Loch und drückte kurz darauf gegen Tonys Prostata.  
"Jarvis", stöhnte er. "Gott!" und dann kam er direkt in die Polsterung seines Anzugs, ohne Gedanken daran, wie zur Hölle er den wieder sauber kriegen würde.

 

Er lag so bequem und entspannt, wie das in einer zentnerschweren Metallrüstung eben möglich war, auf dem Boden und hatte nicht vor, sich in den nächsten Stunden zu rühren, als ihm die zweite Notlage einfiel, wegen der er Jarvis überhaupt hatte bemühen müssen.

"Jarvis, ich muss pissen. Mach die Schläuche fertig."  
"Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie es vorziehen, das im Anzug zu tun, Sir?"  
"Was?"  
"Die Reparaturen wurden letzte Nacht abgeschlossen, Sir."  
"Du—"

Bastard, hätte er fast gesagt. Aber ein bisschen war er auch stolz auf seine AI, ihn so zu verführen. Und außerdem war dass zu geil gewesen, um es nicht zu wiederholen.

"Danke, Jarvis."  
"Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Sir."

Zu selbstgefällig, definitiv.  
Aber deshalb hatte Tony den britischen Akzent ja schließlich ausgesucht.


End file.
